Curse This Villainous Heart
by N and S and F
Summary: Menjadi penjahat super itu tidak mudah. Apalagi kalau musuhmu adalah orang yang kamu suka di dunia 'nyata'. Karma lelah, saudara-saudara.


Menjadi penjahat super itu tidak mudah. Apalagi kalau musuhmu adalah orang yang kamu suka di dunia 'nyata'.

Karma lelah, saudara-saudara.

 **OXDXC**

 **Curse This Villainous Heart** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **don't try this at home**_ (?) **, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Malam yang indah. Bulan purnama bersinar menembus jendela, cahaya lampu jalan pengganti bintang berkelip tanpa suara. Selain para pengidap insomnia, sebagian besar penduduk kota sudah bersiap _threesome_ dengan guling dan selimut tercinta—

Kemudian, suara sirene mengudara.

"Dia lari ke sana!

"Tangkap dia!"

"Hei Setan Merah, menyerahlah!"

"Ahahaha! Katakan itu _kalau_ kau bisa menangkapku, polisi payah! _Jaa_!"

Akabane Karma—alias Ksatria Merah; jangan percaya para polisi yang tidak terima dengan nama _supervillain_ -nya—melesat sepanjang atap sebuah apartemen bertingkat lima. Meloncat menggapai pagar kawat pembatas atapnya, menggunakan momentum yang ada untuk mendarat di tangga darurat lantai tiga gedung tetangga, lalu dengan _grappling hook_ di tangannya berayun ke gedung ketiga di seberangnya, memanjat sembilan lantai lewat besi balkon jendela dalam kurun waktu lima detik saja. Tanpa lelah, Karma terus menghindari kejaran para polisi yang semena-mena mengejar dengan tidak hanya mobil patroli dan anjing pelacak mereka, tapi juga helikopter **bersenjata**.

Kurang tega apa, coba. Seandainya bisa, ingin Karma tuntut mereka.

Yah, sayangnya, mengingat statusnya sebagai _supervillain_ muda, Karma tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa berlari.

 _Lari-lari-lari~ Tendang dan berlari~ Berjuanglah, Ka-ru-ma, penjahat kita~_

"Ck, gak enak amat aransemennya. Gini nih kalo cuma tau lagu lama," dumel Karma, yang entah sengaja atau tidak men- _jleb_ hati penulis yang memang tidak apdet hal apa-apa. Ya mau _stay up-to-date_ gimana, sosmed aja penulis gak punya.

...Oh maaf, melenceng dari cerita.

Hupla.

Karma—akhirnya—mendarat di atap gedung tertinggi di kota. Menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup udara, ia berbalik arah, menatap _cityscape_ yang bercahaya bagai kunang-kunang berkeliaran di desa.

Pemandangan yang indah. Tapi tidak seindah ekspresi _Serpent_ —musuh Karma dan pahlawan super pelindung kota—nantinya, ketika Karma berpura-pura membakar permata yang baru saja dicurinya.

(Iya pura-pura. Sayang tauk ya, Karma harus bersusah-payah menyamar jadi pelayan wanita di hotel tempat dipamerkannya si permata sebelum bisa mencurinya. Lagian itu permata kan mau dijual oleh Karma di pasar gelap setelah ia puas memandanginya.)

Yah, hidup Karma juga bisa dibilang indah. Okelah ia tidak punya orangtua (keduanya dengan tragis meninggal dunia karena pesawat mereka raib di segitiga bermuda), dikeluarkan dari SMA (walaupun sebenarnya Karma sudah lulus kuliah _online_ dan punya dua gelar sarjana; dia tetap bersekolah cuma untuk menjaga identitas semata), belum lagi di kota metropolitan dengan penduduk beberapa juta jiwa, teman-temannya tidak sampai lima. Tapi bagi Karma hidupnya tetap indah.

(Ia tidak _denial_ , percayalah.)

Ia kaya-raya—tidak hanya dari penghasilan haramnya, tapi juga dari warisan orangtua dan bermain saham pula. Ia punya kemampuan akademik dan atletik jauh di atas rata-rata—lihat tadi _parkour_ -nya dan fakta bahwa ia sudah punya dua gelar sarjana meski minum alkohol secara legal saja belum bisa. Ia ganteng tiada tara—terakhir ngeceng di tengah kota, ia sukses mendapat lima tawaran _modelling_ dan lima belas tawaran untuk iya-iya. Kualitas teman-teman Karma menutupi kekurangan kuantitas mereka dengan mudah. Tambahkan _excitement_ dari 'permainan'nya dan adu mulut (secara harfiah) dengan musuh kesayangannya, dan itu sudah hidup yang sempurna bagi Karma.

Telinga Karma menangkap suara langkah. Dengan seringai menantang di wajah, Karma menolehkan kepala, menyambut tamunya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, _Serpent_... Bukan, Nagisa! ...bukan, pemuda berambut jingga yang aku tidak tahu siapa!"

Rumput bergoyang mengikuti irama.

Si pemuda berambut jingga, dalam balutan kostum ketat yang memamerkan tubuh indah, memutar bola mata.

"Kalau kau mencari _Serpent_ alias Shiota Nagisa, yang namanya berulangkali kau umbar tanpa dosa," kata si pemuda, dengan putaran mata _season_ dua yang membuat Karma balas mengedutkan mata, "ibunya akhirnya ngeh kalau Shiota Nagisa yang kau bicarakan adalah dia, jadi dia dipaksa berhenti menjadi _superhero_ dan dibawa pindah keluar kota."

"APAH?!"

Karma kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Ia syok luar biasa. Ia gagal jantung seketika, dibawa ambulans yang berpacu ke rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi paramedis yang ada—meski telah berusaha sekuat tenaga memacu jantung Karma—tidak mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Karma pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Acara penguburannya diliput oleh berita dan sosial media ramai memperdebatkan moralitas Karma.

Oke gak gitu juga. Tapi dia tetap syok dengan bola mata tidak digambar dan jemari dilentikkan seperti di _shoujo manga_ model lama—Topeng Kaca, misalnya.

"Tidak...! Ini tidak mungkin... Aku tidak percaya!" Karma mengucapkan dialognya dengan sungguh drama. Ia bahkan tidak butuh obat tetes mata untuk pura-pura memulai isaknya. Profesional sekali Akabane Karma. Tapi sumpah OOC punya... Eh, saya sendiri yang salah ya?

Di seberang Karma, si pemuda berambut jingga menggaruk belakang kepala. Canggung rasanya, seolah ia harus memberitahu pacar temannya kalau sang teman habis meregang nyawa setelah matanya terhalang jemuran lepas yang membuat ia tidak sadar meluncurkan motornya ke depan kereta.

"Uhh, kalo situ udah selesai nangisnya? Aku _Violet Virtuoso_ , _superhero_ baru pengganti Shiota Nagisa. Menurut protokol, aku harus memintamu dulu untuk menyerahkan permatanya, dan baru bertarung melawanmu kalau kau menolak-"

"Tentu saja aku menolak!" Karma membentak. "Tidak hanya menyerahkan permatanya—ini susah bujubuneng ya ngambilnya—aku juga menolak melawan _superhero_ selain Nagisa! Yang kumau hanya dia!" Karma sukses terdengar seperti cowok gagal _move on_ dari mantan tercinta.

"Jadi gimana-"

"Ke laut saja sana!"

.

.

 _Violet Virtuoso_ pergi malam itu. Mungkin hatinya terenyuh melihat Karma menangis tersedu-sedu.

Besoknya, ia dan Ksatria Merah berantem seru. Beradu sihir, pedang, serta tinju, membuat wajah satu sama lain babak belur dengan bengkak seperti kue _manju_. Setelah satu penyelidikan ingin tahu, rupanya Karma tersadar betapa tingkahnya membuat malu. Jadi tentu, ia ingin melenyapkan _Violet Virtuoso_ sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tahu.

Ini adalah permulaan yang cukup... Uh?

.

.

"SELAMANYA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAKUIMU SEBAGAI MUSUH BARUKU!"

"YA UDAH SIH GAK PAPA, LAGIPULA AKU SUDAH BEKERJA SEBULAN YA, INI BUKAN BARU LAGI NAMANYA!"

"MASIH MASA PERCOBAAN, KELUARLAH SEBELUM KUKELUARKAN!"

.

.

Karma, mulanya, bersikukuh menolak _Violet Virtuoso_ sebagai musuhnya (lihat saja dialog di atas sana).

Eh ujung-ujungnya, dia jadi suka juga (sebagai musuh loh ya).

Bagaimana tidak? Yang dibutuhkan Karma adalah seseorang yang akan menatapnya penuh amarah saat Karma menyeringai menatapnya. Seseorang yang akan menentang Karma, menyebutnya salah, menantangnya untuk membela apa yang Karma sendiri percaya, melawannya sampai berdarah.

Maso banget sumpah.

Tetapi intinya, _Violet Virtuoso_ benar-benar memenuhi kriteria. Sekalipun jauh berbeda dari _Serpent_ yang terkadang masih diingat Karma, tetap saja si Ksatria Merah merasakan debaran adrenalin dari 'pertemuan' mereka. Kalau _Serpent_ akan membelalak dan merona marah, _Violet Virtuoso_ akan balas menantang Karma dengan argumen penuh logika. Saat _Serpent_ memilih diam bagai lautan sebelum badai penuh amarah, _Violet Virtuoso_ lebih senang balas menyeringai pongah ke arah Karma—tidak lupa mengekspos lehernya, seolah-olah menantang Karma untuk mencabik nadinya seperti serigala.

Tanpa terasa, Karma sudah bisa menjalankan aksinya—dan tentu saja bertemu _Violet Virtuoso_ yang siap mencegah—tanpa harus menatap foto Nagisa ukuran poster di dinding kamarnya dan meminta maaf karena tidak setia.

Cieh, yang udah gak setia sama si dia.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya menerima realita, hidup Karma kembali indah. Ia kembali punya harta, tahta, dan... hm, _archenemy_ gimana ya caranya dibuat biar berima?

 _Anyway_ , pada suatu siang yang cerah, Karma—sebagai pemuda biasa, dalam balutan kemeja merah darah di atas kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana kargo berwarna kelabu sederhana—melenggang memasuki kafe tempat temannya, Nakamura, bekerja.

Kemudian mem- _pause_ tubuhnya saat melihat sesosok manusia di pojokan sana.

Mata ungu, cek. Rambut jingga, cek. Dan seringai pongah (si pemuda sedang melihat sesuatu yang lucu di HP-nya, sepertinya)... cek.

Karma bergegas menggrebek _database_ di otaknya. Berapa banyak warga yang punya rambut jingga yang diketahui Karma?

Okuda... Rambutnya hitam biasa, dikepang dua. Terasaka... Hitam juga, pemilik rambutnya hidup pula (Terasaka: "Woi! Salah gua apa?!"). Itona, tertuduh kekasih gelap Terasaka... Putih tapi habis di- _bleach_ dan bukan asli dari sananya. Nakamura, yang harusnya ditemui Karma tapi tidak kelihatan batang tenggorokannya... Pirang tapi karena dia blasteran Amerika. Selain rambut hijau seorang artis idola muda, rambut biru muda Nagisa yang sudah pindah entah kemana, dan rambut merah Karma, tidak ada lagi yang punya rambut natural selain hitam atau coklat tua setahunya. Berapa persentase adanya _dua_ orang pemuda berambut jingga di kota Karma?

"...Ma. Karma? Kaaaruuumaaa, kamu liatin siapaaa? Lagi main mata yaaa?"

Mata yang dituduh bermain oleh Nakamura memelototi si gadis pirang yang nyengir menatapnya balik tanpa dosa.

"Habisnya, dari tadi kupanggilin masih ngeliat entah kemana aja—eh, bukan entah kemana juga ya, tapi ke dia?"

Tangan Nakamura yang nyaris dengan sama tanpa dosanya menunjuk ke arah si pemuda berambut jingga (' _Duh, ngapain sih dia ngadep ke arah pintu kafe segala,_ ' batin Karma) berhasil diamankan Karma, diapit di bawah ketiaknya. Nakamura yang tidak terima tangannya terancam bau badan pria menggeplak Karma sampai si surai merah bersedia melepaskannya.

"Jadi?" Nakamura mengangkat alisnya. "Kamu kenal dia?"

"Engga," karena dusta adalah makanan sehari-harinya _supervillain_ seperti Karma. "Kamu sendiri gimana, kenal dia?"

"Kita sama-sama di kelas _International Relations_ di kuliah."

Karma melirik si pemuda-terduga- _Violet-Virtuoso_ tanpa kentara.

"Kenalin dong ke dia."

.

.

(Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Karma ingin dikenalkan pada identitas 'orang biasa' musuhnya, jawabannya sederhana.

"Aku maho dan dia ganteng punya," tutur Karma. Nakamura selaku seorang _fujoshi_ yang baik dan benar langsung salto belakang lima kali saking senang mendengarnya.)

.

.

Nama si pemuda bersurai jingga adalah Asano Gakushuu. Ia masih punya ayah sekalipun sudah tidak lagi beribu. Ayahnya berprofesi sebagai seorang guru, tapi cukup kaya sampai angka nol di tabungan keluarga ada sepuluh. Dari awal TK sampai lulus SMA ia selalu ketua kelas, ketua OSIS, dan peringkat satu. Sekarang ia menuntut ilmu di sebuah universitas negeri jurusannya Karma tidak tahu. Mengapa Karma tidak tahu itu tapi tetap bisa tahu ukuran celana dalam Gakushuu, jangan tanya daku.

Karma juga tahu ia seharusnya tidak mendekati Gakushuu. Dirimu versi 'biasa' dan dirimu versi _super_ adalah dua hal yang tidak boleh bersatu. Apalagi kalau hal itu dilakukan dengan musuhmu.

Yah, tapi Karma bukan orang yang mengikuti 'seharusnya'. Ia adalah _supervillain_ yang sudah menjadi cita-citanya semenjak TK dan tersadar bahwa tokoh antagonis justru selalu lebih waow dari heronya, ia dapat berpikir di luar kotak pemikiran pada umumnya sambil tetap mempertahankan logika dalam analisa serta hipotesa, dan ia bukanlah orang biasa.

Omong-omong, ia juga lelah. Hati terbagi dua, melawan _Violet Virtuoso_ malah berdebar tidak pada tempatnya, mengobrol dengan Gakushuu malah gatal ingin menggodanya.

Akabane Karma, _supervillain_ muda. Ia lelah lagi gundah.

.

.

Tuhan Maha Pengasih, Tuhan Maha Pemberi. Setelah Karma bertapa di bawah pancuran _shower_ sampai besoknya bersin sepanjang hari, jalinan takdirnya seolah berganti, diperlancar bagai obat penolong ekskresi.

(Analoginya gak enak banget, sih.)

"Xixixixixi! Akhirnya, aku akan bisa menguasai dunia ini! Xixixixi!"

Seorang ilmuwan gila terkikik sendiri. _Violet Virtuoso_ terikat di kursi, jadi hanya bola matanya yang dapat berotasi. Diikatnya bukan cuma pakai borgol, rantai, atau tali sih. Tapi pakai strap kulit khas _bondage_ sepanjang lengan atas sampai jari, jari tangan disambung ke jari kaki. Coba kalau Karma di sini—ah tapi biarlah, biar yang _seme_ ngasih _fanservice_ juga sesekali.

"Sekarang, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah darah sang pahlawan pembela kebenaran...!"

"Jangan macam-macam."

Mata _Violet Virtuoso_ —bukan, mata Gakushuu membelalak. Kalau saja mulutnya tidak disumpal pula, mulut itu pasti sudah menganga. Karena sebenarnya ia bisa membebaskan dirinya dan hanya sedang mencari celah dimana ia bisa melepaskan strap dan mengalahkan ilmuwan gila di hadapannya dalam satu serangan saja. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ksatria Merah akan datang menolongnya.

Apalagi dengan kalimatnya yang akan membuat Nakamura salto _season_ dua jika mendengarnya;

" _Violet Virtuoso_ itu lawanku— **milikku** —jadi kamu makan saja paku!"

Tidak ada koneksi, tapi harus Gakushuu akui, serangan Ksatria Merah handal sekali.

Dan wajah di balik topengnya—yang pecah saat si ilmuwan gila melempar pecahan tabung elemeyer untuk serangan terakhirnya—mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang ia diam-diam suka, Akabane Karma.

 _Wait a...?!_

"KARMA?"

.

.

Tiga gedung, lima rumah, dan satu warteg musnah dalam perkelahian mereka setelahnya. Gakushuu mengacuhkan _collateral damage_ yang dapat tercipta. Karma sendiri menyalurkan frustasinya dengan balik menyerang Gakushuu tanpa jeda. Mereka berpisah sambil saling mengacungkan jari tengah.

Ck, padahal Karma ingin menyampaikan kebenarannya pada Gakushuu dengan lebih lembut dan dengan tempo yang se- _mellow-mellow_ -nya. Tapi terpaksa langsung begini saja.

Diperlancar apanya, ini mah dipercepat doang adanya!

.

.

Menjadi penjahat super itu tidak mudah. Apalagi kalau musuhmu adalah orang yang kamu suka di dunia 'nyata'.

Karma lelah, saudara-saudara. Ia ingin berhenti saja. Toh udah bejibun jumlah dosanya, uang halal masih berlimpah.

"...aku lakukan gak ya?"

Setelah melempar koin, ia memutuskan 'ya'.

.

.

Sirene mengudara. Kali ini bukan sirene polisi, tapinya.

Mobil pemadam kebakaran meluncur di sepanjang jalan raya, menghampiri gedung yang terbakar tak jauh dari mereka. Di trotoar di bawahnya, banyak orang menonton dengan raut takut bercampur pasrah. Dari jendela, beberapa orang histeris berteriak karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Sebelum entah bagaimana caranya, api yang berkobar berpindah arah, seolah terhisap _vacuum cleaner_ versi manusia—versi seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum orang-orang dapat menebak identitas si pemuda.

"Ksatria Merah?!"

"Hai, semua! Mulai hari ini aku tobat, ya~" singkat, padat, dan sama sekali tidak jelas. Penonton berseru tidak puas. Wartawan yang siap meliput berita menodongkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dengan ganas.

"Apa yang menginspirasimu untuk mendadak tobat, Ksatria Merah?!"

"Sederhana. Aku jatuh cinta...

Pada dia."

Dan hadirin dikagetkan kembali oleh ilusi lipan raksasa yang menjalar dari jalan dan melingkar di atas sebuah atap tempat seorang pemuda lain berada—pemuda bersurai jingga yang tengah menyeringai pongah.

"Aku juga, _Violet Virtuoso_ , mulai hari ini tidak akan lagi melindungi kota. Aku lelah."

Sibakan rambut meninggalkan efek _kira-kira_ , ia lalu meloncat menghampiri Karma, melirik sekilas memastikan mereka berdua diliput kamera saat tangannya mencengkram leher Karma.

"Aku lelah mengikuti kemauan seorang pria yang tidak pantas menyebut dirinya ayah. Aku lelah bekerja keras untuk orang-orang yang tidak paham rasa terimakasih itu apa. Dan aku lelah harus konflik batin karena orang yang aku cinta...

Yaitu dia."

Seringai menggoda ditawarkan. Senyuman menantang diberikan sebagai balasan. Diliput kamera yang menyiarkan langsung adegan, mereka berciuman.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Oke, jangan tanya saya kenapa Gakushuu dan Karma pindah posisi (?) bisa dianggap resolusi. Saya bingung sendiri. Jangan protes juga kenapa ceritanya terburu-buru dan gaje begini, _mood_ saya menulis naik-turun kayak wahana Dunia Fantasi.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan dan pesan anda, yang pasti :)

 **~Omake~**

Di bandar udara kota, seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda mendongakkan kepala dengan senyum cerah.

"Akhirnya... Aku bisa kembali melindungi kota..."

Shiota Nagisa. Dengan alias _Serpent_ merupakan pelindung kota sebelumnya, sebelum dipaksa berhenti oleh ibunda yang tidak ingin anaknya mati meski itu mati syahid langsung masuk surga.

"Dan akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu Karma...!"

Nagisa berusaha menahan tawa bahagia. Ah, musuh kesayangannya itu pasti terpukul Nagisa 'menghilang' begitu saja. Nagisa menanti-nanti saat ia bisa kembali bertarung melawan Ksatria Merah.

Naik sebuah taksi, Nagisa lalu membuka surat kabar pagi yang tadi ia beli. Matanya adem-ayem membaca _headline_ yang terpatri, sebelum berhenti pada sebuah adegan yang dengan kamera dibuat abadi.

Adegan ciuman _Violet Virtuoso_ dan Ksatria Merah.

Nagisa menjerit tidak percaya.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
